New Year's Eve
by katslove0897
Summary: Clary was ready to start a new chapter in her life and now with the new year about to start, it was the perfect time. Jace didn't even want to come to the New Year's Eve party, but he was surprised to find the person he was looking for his whole life. Officially rated "M!
1. The Start of a New Year

**Author's Note:**** This is my first fanfiction so please review!**

**Disclaimer:**** Unfortunately, I do not own Mortal Instruments. It all belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

**JPOV**

"I can't believe you dragged me here."

"Come on. It's my sister's party and I told her that we would come. We just have to stay for a bit then we can leave."

"Alec, I really don't want to spend my New Year's Eve at some lame party."

"Oh for the love of God Jace! It's just an hour out of your life. I think you can manage. You never know, you could end up finding the love of your life in there and then thank me for bringing you" he said as he knocked on the apartment door.

**CPOV **

Isabelle had wanted to throw a New Year's Eve party ever since we came to university together, but she never got the chance until now. As I tried to walk through the madness of dancing and drinking over to the balcony, I couldn't help but feel out of place. I was never a hardcore partier and probably never will be. It also didn't help that I was still trying to get over my old boyfriend Simon. We had been together for almost three years, before I found out that he had been sleeping with a girl named Maya in my advanced drawing class. Ass-hat. So here I am now in my final year of university and single. Yay.

"CLARY! What are you doing out here? I worked so hard to make this party awesome and you aren't even enjoying it."

"Iz, of course I'm enjoying it. I just needed some air."

"Are you still worrying about that bastard Simon? Because he isn't worth you spending a minute longer thinking about him."

"I know Izzie and trust me, I never want to see him again."

"Good because if he ever comes within a 5 mile radius of you again, I kick him so hard in the balls that he won't be able to have kids."

"Thanks Iz."

"Hey, you know that you're my best friend. I would do anything for you. Anyways, you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that this year is going to be the best one yet."

_(Knock-knock-knock)_

"Oh, that's probably Alec. I'll go get the door, but stop moping! Promise me that you will have some fun tonight, ok?"

"Ok Isabelle, I promise! Now go get the door!" I said laughing.

Isabelle is right. I shouldn't waste my time pining over someone who isn't worth my time. So I made my decision, I am going to turn over a new leaf. I am going to graduate and enjoy my boyfriend-less life. And just like that, I turned on my heel and walked right back into the party to find myself a drink.

**JPOV**

"Hey Alec!" said Isabelle when she opened the door.

"Hey little sister." Alec said in reply.

"Hi Iz."

"Hello to you too Jace. Oh, and remember, I going to watch that you don't steal my booze then walk out like last time."

"Good to see you too."

"Wow. Come on I'll get you guys a drink," she said as she closed the door.

As Isabelle led us through the usual insanity that occurs whenever she has a party, I noticed a small girl with beautiful flaming red hair walking through the crowd. I couldn't help but notice her green eyes and how she moved with such determination.

I was suddenly pulled out of my trace when the usual annoying voice said, "Quit staring. You're starting to drool."

"What?"

"That girl over there. You were watching her like a hawk."

"Oh. Just lost in thought I guess."

"Sure."

"Alec."

"Ok, just trying to help. But if you like her so much, why don't you ask Iz if she knows who she is."

We continue to walk over to Isabelle who was busy filling two cups for us.

"Hey Izzie, who is that girl that's walking towards us right now? The one with the red hair."

As I point to her, Isabelle's eyes widen to the point that I thought they would burst out of her head.

"Jace Wayland, she too good for you, so don't even try it."

"Oh come on Iz. Just tell me who she is. And besides, you're running out of time. She is almost here."

"Ok fine. Her name is Clary Morgenstern and she is my best friend. So back off."

And just as she finished saying it, Clary came right up beside her with a cute little smile on her face and said, "Hey Izzie, while your pouring, can you make me one too?" She then turned to Alec, who was standing beside me, and said "Hey you must be Alec, Isabelle's brother. I'm Clary."

"Oh, you're Clary, the best friend. Hi. It's nice to finally meet you after everything Isabelle has told me."

"It's nice to finally meet you too."

I quickly nudged Isabelle under the table and mouthed to her "introduce me".

Isabelle sighed and said "Clary I want you to meet Jace Wayland. He is Alec's best friend."

And with that, she finally looked at me with those amazing green eyes and said "Hi I'm Clary."

Oh god. I'm done for. That's it. I'm in love with a girl who has said three words to me.

**CPOV**

Here before me stood this tall, blond haired, model-worthy boy and all I could say was "Hi, I'm Clary." Wow.

"H-hi." He clears his throat as Izzie and Alec snicker quietly. "I'm Jace. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

Then Alec pipes up and says, "Hey Iz, I think someone just threw up in your room."

"Oh shit!"

As Isabelle pulls Alec away, he silently gave Jace a thumbs-up. Jace replied by shooting him a dark look before turning back to face me.

Realizing that I had to continue our conversation, I said the first thing that popped into my mind. "So… What do you do Jace?"

"Sorry?"

"Well, if you're Alec's best friend then you must have already graduated, if you did go to college, which you might not have, which is fine. So if you have graduated, then where are you working?" Oh god. I sound like a parrot.

Surprisingly, he laughs and says, "I graduated university actually and currently volunteering at the hospital. I am halfway through medical school."

"Oh so you're a doctor?" Oh my god he is way out of my league.

"Trying to become one. What about you?"

"Well, I am in my senior year of university. I'm studying art."

"Really? That's awesome. I have always thought people who can draw and paint are so talented. I don't have an artistic bone in body."

"But hello you must be crazy smart to be in medical school."

I was expecting him to agree with me and make some snide comment on how I shouldn't even be talking to him, but all he does is shrug his shoulders. Just then, Isabelle came stomping back with an irritated look on her face with a smug looking Alec trailing behind her.

"Alec! Nobody threw up in my room!"

"Opps. I must have made a mistake."

Isabelle looked between Jace and I, then back to Alec and said, "Ya, I'm sure that's exactly what happened." She then looked at the clock hanging on the wall and instantly perked up. "It's almost midnight! See you guys later. I'm gonna go find myself someone to kiss." And with that she walked off swaying her hips as she went.

Alec didn't say anything, but walked off presumably going to do the same as Isabelle. That's when things went from uncomfortable to extremely awkward. "So…"

"So…"

In the background you can hear the countdown begin _(10, 9, 8)_

I realize that Jace hasn't moved away from me yet.

_(7, 6, 5)_

I slowly remove my eyes from looking at the floor to look up at him, and find him staring down at me.

_(4, 3)_

I suddenly notice that he is very close to me as his hand comes up and touches my face.

_(2)_

He still hasn't looked away and my heart is going a mile a minute.

_(1)_

He leans down. OH. MY. GOD.

_Everyone cheers in the background, Happy New Year!_

But I don't even notice because gorgeous doctor Jace Wayland is kissing me.


	2. The First Date

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited my story! I also want to thank the people who have sent me awesome reviews and comments! You are all so sweet!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the Mortal Instruments and it all still belongs to Cassandra Clare. **

**JPOV**

Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Where did that just come from? All I could think about was how amazing and pretty she was and then suddenly I realize that I'm kissing her. Holy. Freaking. Shit. She probably is freaking out because some random guy, that she just met decided to kiss her.

**CPOV**

As Jace pulls away and ends the kiss, I'm pretty sure that I looked like a fish because I couldn't seem to close my mouth out of astonishment. He is too good to be true. He is tall, blond, nice, funny, a DOCTOR, and an amazing kisser. Ya right. There has to be something wrong with him.

"Clary, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, I…"

I could feel myself blushing when I said, "Jace you don't need to apologize."

"No? Why not?"

Before I could answer, Isabelle came running over and gave me a big hug. "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year Iz!"

"Come on Clary! Come dance with me!" As Isabelle pulled me away, I gave a small smile and a tiny wave to Jace.

**JPOV**

The party started to die down and people left in a drunken haze. Alec was in the corner talking with some boy, so I decided to go find Isabelle. I walked back into the living room and stopped in my tracks. I hadn't seen Clary since midnight and had assumed she'd left. But there she was dancing with Isabelle in an almost empty room. They were kicking up all of the confetti on the floor and running through it, causing Clary's red hair to fly around her in a halo. I couldn't help but smile because she was smiling. She is so beautiful. Finally, they both dropped to the floor in a fit of laughter and out of breath. Isabelle got up slowly and said to Clary, "I'm going to go start kicking people out then do you want to help me clean up?"

"Ya of course."

After Isabelle left, I went over to where Clary was and sat beside her.

"Hey."

"Hi" Clary said surprised, "I thought you left."

"Nope. Alec found this boy that seems to be the most interesting person ever, so we stayed."

She laughed this cute little tinkling laugh and smiled at me. "I'm glad you stayed."

"Good, cause I'm glad you stayed too."

"Oh, well it was kind of mandatory that I hung around because I live here."

"Really? You live with Iz? I didn't know."

"Ya. It's kind of a new thing. I was living with my boyfriend for a while, but that didn't exactly work out."

Great. I'm too late. She already has a boyfriend. "Oh now I feel bad. If I knew that you had a boyfriend I wouldn't have kissed you."

Her eyes widened at this and said, "Oh no! I dumped Simon a while ago."

Thank God! "Oh. I'm sorry." Not.

"Ha! Don't be. The asshole was sleeping with another girl."

I'll kill him. "Wow. Anyone who doesn't see how beautiful you are is an idiot."

She blushes a deep red and says, "Thank you."

I lean over and pick a piece of confetti out of her hair and whisper, "It's the truth."

She looks up at me with those big green eyes and starts to lean towards me, but before she can reach me, Isabelle interrupts us. "Clary? Come on! I want to go to bed and we still have clean this whole apartment."

Clary moves away and I sigh. I yell out to Isabelle, "Hey Iz? Can I help?"

"If it means that I can get to sleep sooner, you can do whatever you like."

**CPOV**

Izzie has been right so far. Tonight has been awesome and Jace, well Jace is in a category by himself. He continues to awe me as he helps me to clean my apartment. Simon would have never stayed to help clean up. Izzie gave up a while ago and is currently passed out on her bed. I am almost at the point of complete exhaustion, but not quite. I just don't want to stop talking to Jace. We were putting away the broom when he turned to me with an uneasy look on his face.

"Clary, would you maybe want to get some coffee with me tomorrow? I know a really good place."

Did that just happen? "I would love to."

He instantly broke out in a wide smile and turned towards the door. Just as I was closing the door behind him, he turned and said to me, "I had a really good time with you tonight." And with that, he walked away. I couldn't help but smile.

**JPOV**

As I sat in Taki's waiting for Clary I kept checking my watch every 5 seconds to see if it had suddenly become 1:00. I was nervous and excited to see her at the same time and couldn't choose which feeling was stronger. The waitress came over again for the third time to ask if I wanted a refill, even though I had only taken two sips. She must not have a lot to do. Suddenly the door opened and the little bell attached to it jingled. I looked over to see Clary coming into the coffee shop. It was snowing pretty heavily outside so she was basically covered from head to toe. She spotted me sitting in a small booth near the back and started to weave herself through the tables to get to me.

"Hi." She said as she sat down across from me.

"Hi."

I can't help but notice how the tiny white snowflakes glisten in her red hair. The waitress comes over with a big smile and asks again, "Can I get you a refill?"

"No I'm alright but, what about you Clary?"

"Oh I'll just have a black coffee thanks."

The waitress barely looked at her when she said, "Sure." Then she asks me again, "Are you sure there is nothing else I can get you?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you."

When she is safely away, Clary says quietly, "She was totally flirting with you."

"What? No she wasn't."

She laughs and says, "Uh, ya she was."

"Really? Wow. I guess it's because ever since I met you, I don't want to pay attention to any other girls."

She turns the same colour as her hair. She is so cute when she blushes.

**CPOV**

"Oh my god! How did it get so late?" I asked Jace as I looked down at my watch. Jace and I had been so wrapped up in our conversation that we had spent all afternoon in Taki's.

Jace laughs and says, "I don't know, but I'll walk you home."

I smile up at him as he holds the door for me. The snowing had calmed down quite a bit, so now it was just lightly falling. We walked in silence for almost the whole trip back to my apartment, but right when I got to my apartment door, and was about to say goodbye, he blurts out, "You never told me why I didn't need to apologize for kissing you."

"You didn't need to apologize because I wanted you to kiss me from the moment I met you." I replied softly.

I am holding my breath when I look up at him to see his reaction, but I barely get a chance to breath again before his lips came crashing down on mine.

Without breaking the kiss, we start to back up and don't stop until I feel the door against my back. I griped my hands in his hair and felt his hands on my waist. Unfortunately, we were interrupted when Isabelle came up from the elevators to see us making out in the hallway.

"Great. Now I need to sterilize the door."

Jace unhooks himself from me and says, "Hi Iz. I see you're in your usual chipper mood."

"Yep. Just doing my share for society."

Jace finally turns back to me and says, "Goodnight Clary."

Still feeling lightheaded from the kiss, I can only conjure the response, "Goodnight Jace."


	3. A Night to Remember

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who keeps reading my story! I would love to hear back from you guys on your feelings about the story and what you would like to see happen, so please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Much to my disappointment, none of the Mortal Instruments ideas or characters belong to me. They are owned entirely by Cassandra Clare. **

**CPOV**

"Clary? I'm leaving now! I have to go pick up Alec before I can leave town!" Isabelle yelled out.

I quickly returned to the front door to say goodbye. Isabelle and Alec's father was sick, so they were leaving for the night to visit him and their mother. "Ok. Tell Alec I said hi."

"I will. I just hope he doesn't make us late. Our mother gets beyond angry whenever I'm late."

"I hope you're dad's ok."

"Ya me too. I'm glad we're going home. It will be good to see them."

"So you're for sure going to stay overnight then?"

Isabelle was busy trying to stuff last-minute items into her bag, so she answered absent-mindedly, "Ya. I hate driving at night, and it's probably just easier to stay anyways."

In my head I secretly screamed out, "Yes!"

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Isabelle pulls her bag up onto her shoulder and replies, "Yep. Don't get too lonely without me."

"I'll do my best," I said laughing.

I watch to make sure that Isabelle had gotten into her car and driven a safe distance away before I let a huge smile spread across my face. I cannot wait for tonight.

**JPOV**

I was studying at home for a big mid-term coming up when my phone started to buzz. Up popped a picture that I had taken of Clary when the sun was glimmering through her hair. I love looking at that picture whenever she calls me. I quickly press the answer call button. "Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you were free tonight. I was planning on ordering in and watching some movies. Did you want to join me?"

"I would love to. What time should I be there?"

"How's 7:00?"

"Alright, I can't wait. See you then."

"See you then. Bye," she added before hanging up.

God, I swear I fall more in love with her every time I hear her voice.

I arrived right at 7:00, with a bundle of roses in my hand and a bottle of wine. I am so excited to she her that I'm practically shaking. Wow, I'm acting like a fifteen-year-old girl. I knock lightly on the apartment door and wait for Clary to let me in. Finally the door opens and Clary appears in the doorway. She is wearing a tight black dress that hugs her every curve. I swallow when I realize that my mouth had started to water.

"Hi, Jace."

I pull her in for a kiss and say "Hi yourself."

"Come on in." Clary opens the door wider for me so that I can step through, but what I saw next, was not at all what I was expecting.

**CPOV**

All day today I was cleaning, cooking, and setting up for this dinner with Jace. I had told him that I was just going to order in and watch a couple of movies, but that was nothing compared to what I was truly planning. I really wanted to impress him and when I found out that I was going to have the apartment to myself for the night, I couldn't think of a better time to do it.

I had rearranged the living room of our tiny apartment so that I could move the table into the center. I wanted Jace to be able to see it right when he came in. I decorated the walls with little twinkly lights and laid a white tablecloth over the table. I then added candles in the center for a finishing touch. I had even cooked an entire three-course meal by myself. I have never put so much effort into a date before in my life. I just hope he likes it.

I quickly got changed into my new black dress that I bought for tonight, and put a light layer of makeup on. I had just finished getting ready when I heard Jace at the door.

As Jace stepped through the door, I could tell that he had no idea. He looked around the room in awe of what I did.

"You did this for me?"

"Of course I did. I wanted to do something nice for you."

He smiles and says, "You tricked me!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." I take his coat and lead him over to the table. "Come sit." He hands me a bottle of wine and a beautiful bouquet of roses. "Oh, thank you. I'll go put these in water."

"Hurry back."

When I reach the kitchen I have to lean on the counter to catch my breath. I am so nervous but happy at the same time.

I return with the vase of flowers and place them on the table. I also bring out our first course and set it in front of Jace.

"You cooked for me too?"

"I'm not entirely useless in the kitchen."

He looks at me with an amused expression and asks, "Is there anything else that I should know about you?"

"Nope. Just that I'm happy that you're here with me tonight."

"And I'm beyond happy to be here."

**JPOV**

I can't believe how lucky I am. I am holding a beautiful girl in my arms who is funny, kind, talented, and can cook. She made me a delicious dinner and now we are sitting together on the couch watching some random movie. I however, couldn't be bothered to actually pay attention to it because all I could think about was Clary in my arms.

I refocused on life when I felt Clary get up. Oh my god. My eyes instantly locked on her dress. It was hiked up her thighs from sitting on the couch and the way she walked just emphasized how high the hemline of the dress was. That is a very big problem.

**CPOV**

I had gotten up to get a glass of water, but when I returned, I saw Jace looking at me with a hungry expression. He got up from the couch and came over to where I was standing. He took my face in his hands and kissed me with a newfound energy. He started to move down my neck, leaving a trail of kisses behind. What I felt when he kissed me, was something that I had never felt with anyone before.

He placed his hands on my hips and I shuddered with pleasure. I was so lost in what we were doing that I lost the grip I had on my water glass and let it slip to the floor. I kissed him back with every ounce of passion that I had in me. He lifted me up and I curled my legs around his waist, letting him carry me towards my bedroom without breaking the kiss. When he gently laid me down on the bed, he stopped and looked at me.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? Because if you don't that's ok. I completely understand if we're moving too fast."

I shook my head. "No, Jace. I want this. I want you. I need you."

He smiled down at me before he brought his lips crashing down on mine again. He slowly started to pull my dress over my head, kissing my body all the way up. I lay there with just a lacy black bra and a matching pair of undies on, but the way Jace looked at me then erased any embarrassment from my mind. I reached for the bottom of his shirt and tugged it over his head. I slowly traced my hand over the toned muscles on his stomach. He reached for my bra strap and I held my breath as I felt him caress my bare back. I brought his head back up from kissing my neck and kissed him with an urgency that I have never experienced before in my life. I could feel myself blush as I felt him kick off his pants. But when he returned to me, I clung to his body with a strength that I didn't know I had.


	4. Morning Surprises

**Morning Surprises**

**Author's Note: Hey ya I know. It took a while for me to upload this chapter. I'm soo sorry for that, but I have been so busy with midterms that I haven't had a chance to sit down and write until now. So here it is. It's mostly fluff but it's better than nothing right? I promise that the next chapters will get back to the good stuff! Xoxo katslove0897**

**Disclaimer: I completely own the Mortal Instruments series. Oh wait… no I don't because everything belongs to Cassandra Clare. Whoops, my bad. **

**JPOV**

I awoke in a sleepy haze, hugging something warm and soft in my arms. It was breathing softly and snuggled into me subconsciously. What the hell? Then it all came rushing back and I instantly had a smile on my face. HOLY SHIT! I slept with Clarissa Morgenstern and it was pretty freaking amazing if I do say so myself. I raise my head slightly to observe my surroundings. I was in a colourful bedroom that had art supplies stuffed in every nook and cranny. There were also several pieces of clothing thrown around the room in result of last night.

I looked back down at the sleeping angel beside me, and then reach over to pull the covers back over myself, but during that process I notice something and freeze. I slowly peek under the covers to check. Yup. Clary was naked. Like really naked. Ohmygod. Thankyoujesuschrist. I quickly lie back down beside her, smiling like an idiot, cuddled up beside her once more, and fell back asleep.

**CPOV **

I woke to the sun coming through the windows, warming my skin. I smiled to myself remembering last night's events and slowly turned over to look at the man currently sleeping in my bed. I reach over and tuck a piece of his golden blonde hair that had fallen over his face, behind his ear. I kissed him lightly on the cheek, then carefully, without disturbing him, I got out of the bed, and tiptoed to the bathroom.

I quickly rinsed my mouth to get rid of my awesome morning breath, and brushed out my hair, before returning to the bedroom to find something to wear. I found Jace's shirt lying in a pile on the floor and hastily threw it on. I left the bedroom and moved on to the kitchen in search of a coffee. I was in desperate need of caffeine.

**JPOV**

Unfortunately, I awoke again to an empty bed, but I cheered up when a delicious smell wafted in from the kitchen. I got up, put on my underwear, and followed the smell. My eyes widened when I saw my beautiful red headed girlfriend cooking what looked like pancakes, in my shirt from last night. And nothing else. The shirt barely made it over her tight bum.

"Good morning", I said huskily.

She turned around and said, "Good morning to you too, sleepy pants." She smirked.

"What time is it?"

She laughed and said, "It's almost 9:30."

"Good. That gives us plenty of time." I said as I walked over to her.

"Time for what?" she said innocently.

"Time for this." I grab her by the waist and smash our lips together. We were so busy that we didn't even hear the door open.

**CPOV**

God Jace tasted so good. My panties were already soaking just by him kissing me. I let out a small whimper as he touched my breasts. Our tongues fought for dominance as I squeezed his backside.

"What the fuck is going on!?" said a familiar female voice.

Jace and I instantly jumped away from each other, but I immediately missed his touch on my body. When I looked up, I saw two shocked faces that I did not expect to see this morning.

Isabelle and Alec were staring at us in disbelief.

"Isabelle! You said that you were staying the night at your parents! How-Why are you here?" I yelled at her in surprise.

Isabelle's eyes were still wide when she said, "Alec was called into work so we left early, but then when we were halfway home they called again and said that they didn't need him anymore, so I brought him back here to have some coffee… and now this… I mean, I saw you guys kissing the other night, but-"

"YOU WHAT?" Alec finally comes out of shock to yell at his sister.

"Well, they were kissing in the hallway a couple of weeks ago, but I didn't think anything of it until now. I see it was a lot more serious than I had thought."

"Jace…. How could you not tell me?" Alec says quietly.

"I know Alec. I'm sorry. I should have told you, I just didn't know how. You had said that any of Isabelle's friends were off limits." Jace admits.

"Well… you should have told me!" Alec sputters.

Isabelle piped up, "I can't believe you guys hooked up!"

Jace then left the room and came back with his stuff, turned to me and said, "I think I should go now. Give them some space to process this, and I have to get to my class anyway, but I'll see you later ok?"

"Ya I think that's best. Bye." I respond as he walks out the door.

Isabelle had graduated from shock to anger. "Ok. Clary, I'm calling a girl's meeting. I'm taking you to lunch, and you are not allowed to say no."

* * *

As we sat in the restaurant, Isabelle bombarded me with questions like, "When did it start?", "When did it become serious?", and "Why didn't you tell me?".

"Isabelle, we have only been going out for about a month. I promise I will tell you everything. Ok?"

"Fine. Just don't lie to me ever again ok?"

"Well technically, I never lied, but I promise I will always tell you everything."

Isabelle seemed to calm down a bit after this, and stayed silent for a while as she drank her coffee. "So how was it?"

I was so surprised from the question that my water almost came out my nose. I didn't respond, but I could feel a small smile creeping up my face.

"That good, huh?"

If only she knew.

**Author's note (again): Thank you for reading! Please REVIEW! I love to know how you guys feel about it!**


	5. Family

**Author's Note: Ok so again, I am so sorry for the late update! From now on that I will try really hard to get a new chapter up at least once a week. I'm not making any promises but I still am going to try. And to make it up to you, this chapter is extra long. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own The Mortal Instruments series because I am not even close to being cool enough. Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare. **

**P.S. – This chapter skips a month ahead. Oh and one more thing… REVIEW!**

**CPOV**

"That's a pretty big step Jace." I said in response to his earlier question.

"I know, and I want to make that step with you. It's my dad's birthday, and from everything that I have told him, he really wants to meet you. Please will you come?" Jace asked encouragingly.

I still have trouble grasping that someone so perfect as him would want me in his life. I couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto my face as I said, "Ok. I'll go with you. And… I think that I'm ready to make that step with you too."

Jace's face lit up and said, "You're amazing you know that right?"

"I know. It's one of my many talents. Now I guess I have some packing to do huh?" I said with a laugh as I walked down the hall to my room.

I barely heard what he said next because I had already walked away and he said it so quietly. All I caught was, "I… you."

**JPOV**

As we drove the three-hour car ride to my father's house, I couldn't help but think about how excited I was to be going home. I had so many great memories in that house. It was where I grew up and now the love of my life was finally going to be able to learn about that side of me.

Clary and I had been passing the time by playing silly road games and talking about little things like the weather, until she asked me very quietly, "What if he doesn't like me?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, I mean, what I say something wrong and ruin his birthday, then he decides that I'm not good enough and forbids me from seeing you again?"

I look at her serious face and say with a smile, "Ok, first of all, my dad would never do that, and secondly, he is going to love you." Just like I do. God, I wish I had the balls to tell her.

She reaches over and takes my hand into hers and says, "… I don't know…".

"Trust me, it is going to be fine. I promise."

**CPOV**

As Jace pulled into his family's driveway, I went over everything Jace had told me in efforts to reassure myself, but nothing was working. I was about to meet my boyfriend's parents for the first time and I was fucking freaking out. What if they don't like me? What if I say something that totally embarrasses me? What if? What if? What if?

Jace came around to my side of the car and held it open for me as I stepped out. I slowly emerge from the car and look up at the house before me. Holy shit. Here goes nothing.

Jace grabs our bags from the trunk then comes back to me, placing his free hand in the small of my back leading me up to the front door. I'm pretty sure that my heart is about to jump out of my chest as Jace knocks on the big glass door.

A dark figure appears and opens the door. "Jonathan!" he exclaims as he pulls Jace in for a hug. He finally turns to me and says with a smile, "You must be Clarissa. I'm Michael. You are even more beautiful than Jonathan had described!" He surprised me by grabbing me for a hug as well. I looked over to Jace with an astonished look on my face. Jace just looked back at me with a massive smile on his face. "Come on inside! You two had a very long trip! You must be tired! Please come inside!" He exclaimed as he led us into his home.

"Thank you so much for having me, Mr. Wayland." I said softly.

"Oh, please, please! Call me Michael! You are family! There is no need for formality." He smiled his bright smile at me again.

Family?

Jace finally spoke up with, "Ok dad its really late, so we are going to head to bed, but we will see you tomorrow right?"

"Oh yes! Of course! You must be very tired! Go on right up. I made up Jonathan's old room for you both, so it's all ready."

"What we're sharing a room?" I was shocked that his own father would suggest himself that we share a room.

Michael answered before Jace had a chance. "Oh its fine. Go on right up. Jonathan knows that way."

Well all right then. But wait, what about Mrs. Wayland? Where was she? "Where is Mrs. Wayland? Is she here? I'd love to introduce myself." I said with a smile.

The smile fell right off Michael's face and looked at Jace in pure shock. "Uhh…"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jace looking back at his father wide-eyed and slightly shook his head. Jace quickly brought his attention to me as he started to pull me up the stairs and said, "Are you tired? I'm sure you're tired. Let's go to bed. See you tomorrow dad!" He practically ran me up the stairs. Michael was still hadn't moved from where he was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

What just happened? What did I say?

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZ**

**Still CPOV**** (The Next Morning)**

I woke up in a typical teenage boy's bedroom. Dark blue walls covered with pictures of cars and posters of girls in bikinis. I reached across the bed in hopes of finding a sleeping Jace beside me, but only found empty sheets. I slowly got out of bed, brushed my hair to get rid of my bedhead and went to look for my boyfriend.

I walked into a beautifully decorated kitchen that had huge windows that looked over an even bigger backyard. How much money did Jace's family have again? I finally found him sitting at the kitchen table, with a mug of coffee in his hands having what looked like a very deep conversation with his father. But when they noticed me, they both instantly stopped their conversation. What is going on?

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Jace said with a laugh.

I smile at him and say, "Good morning to you too. And Good morning Mr-er Michael. And Happy Birthday!"

Michael looked pleased and replied, "Why, thank you, Clarissa!"

I really wanted to bring up Jace's mother again, but after last night, I thought better of it and kept my mouth shut.

The day slowly passed as we chatted about everything I could think of with Michael. He wanted to know everything about me. He asked how my school year was going, if I was excited to graduate, what I wanted to do after I graduate, my art, but what he was most interested in was my life with Jace. It was sweet really. It really showed how much he loved his son.

We had finished lunch and were sitting in the living room looking at old photo albums when Jace announced, "I'm just going to run to the bathroom, but I will be right back." He looked at me and said, "Don't get too lonely without me."

I laughed and replied, "Just go to the bathroom already!"

"Alright, alright! I'm going!" He said with a smile.

Once he was out of hearing range, Michael surprised me by saying, "You make him really happy, you know that right?"

I blushed slightly and said, "He makes me happy too."

"I'm really glad that he found you. I actually never thought that he would find anyone. He never really has let himself get so close to anyone before."

Shocked I said, "Really? Why?"

Michael doesn't answer my question, but instead he looks back down to the photo album and starts to flip through it again. He stops when he comes across a faded, old picture that was loose in the album.

He sucks in a breath and slowly picks it up. "This photo is the last one that I have of Celine." He lets out his breath and hands it over to me.

The woman in the picture was absolutely beautiful. I noticed that she had Jace's exact shade of golden blonde hair, but more importantly, I noticed the large bump protruding from her stomach. She was smiling casually and had one hand resting on her belly.

I look over to Michael who had a tired, sad look on his face. "She's beautiful."

"Yes she is."

"She's pregnant in this picture."

"Yes… yes she is. It was taken right before Jonathan was born." He said tiredly.

"Michael… where is Jace's mother?"

"I still can't believe that he didn't tell you."

I was now even more confused then ever. "What happened?"

Michael looked away from me then, and turned to stare out the window. "I shouldn't be the one to tell you. Jonathan will tell you when he's ready." He then looked back at me with a concerned face. "But, if you could do one favor for me, don't ask him about it unless he brings it up himself. Jonathan… well, Jonathan just doesn't like to talk about it. He… he blames himself."

Michael left me on the couch then as he walked off into the kitchen. Jace reappeared behind me with a smile on his face and said, "So, what did I miss?"

Oh, if only he knew.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZ**

**Still CPOV **** (Later that Night)**

The three of us had a wonderful dinner together. We sang "Happy Birthday" and gave Michael the present we had bought for him a week ago.

At the end of the night, Jace had packed up all of our things and placed them in front of the door. "Well, dad, I'm sorry to say that we have to get going. Clary has class tomorrow and I have my shift at the hospital." He said with a sigh.

Michael looked disappointed but smiled anyway. "Alright. Well, thank you both for coming to spend my birthday with me. I really appreciated it."

I went over to hug him and replied, "We wouldn't have missed it for the world! Sorry we have to rush out so fast."

He pulled away and said with a big smile, "Oh don't worry about it! I'm just glad that you both made it and next time you can stay even longer!"

Jace came up behind me and placed an arm around my waist. "You got it dad." He looked down to me and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep. I'm all set. Thank you again Michael. I'm sure we will see you soon." I said with a small smile.

As we pulled out of the driveway, I watched as Jace's father waved goodbye from the door.

Jace smiled at me and said, "See, is wasn't so bad, right?"

I looked back at him and said sheepishly, "Ok, you're right I had a great time. You win, again."

He laughed and took my hand in his as he propelled the car down the highway.

We sat in silence for a while just enjoying being with each other, but at the same time, I couldn't help but think about Celine. I really wanted to ask Jace about his mother but I knew that it would be wrong of me to go against Michael's wishes, so instead I asked the other question that had been floating through my head for the whole weekend. "Jace, why did you want me to meet you're dad so much?"

Jace looks over to her surprised, but instead of answering her right away, he stops the car and slowly pulls it over to the side of the highway, before shutting it off completely. He looks straight ahead for a minute before sucking in a breath and turning to look at me. He had a nervous look on his face, but I hardly noticed because is eyes bored into mine.

"Clary… I want you to get to know me. The real me. I want you to learn who I am and who my family is. I want you to be involved in all areas of my life because… because I love you. I love you so much. So much that it hurts just to look at you."

I stared at him speechlessly. Oh my god.

"Say something. Please Clary. Say something." He said pleadingly.

I couldn't stand it any longer. I stretched across the seat as fast as I could and slammed my lips to his. I pull away breathlessly, slowly press my forehead to his and whisper, "I love you too."

Jace smiled the brightest smile I have ever seen and brought our lips back together. He broke our kiss to say panting, "I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you on New Year's Eve. I couldn't keep my eyes off you and your red hair. And even now, every time I see you I fall even deeper in love with you."

I couldn't even respond. All I could do was stare at the love of my life and cry happy tears.

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Jace's Birthday

**Author's note: See, I'm keeping my promise and updating sooner. And thank you to the people who sent me the sweet comments! And to okayitswayland, I have full intentions of keeping this story going, but I need people to review and tell me that they like the story for me to continue! So REVIEW! But anyways thanks for reading! katslove0897**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments because it all belongs to Cassandra Clare. **

**P.S. – Set one month later (again)**

**CPOV**

I woke to the annoying buzzing coming from my alarm clock and instantly pounded my hand to the snooze button. Just as I was about to drift back to sleep, my eyes shot open in realization. Holy shit! Jace's birthday! I can't believe I almost let myself fall back asleep! I jumped out of my warm bed and raced to get dressed. I ran out into the living room to find Isabelle making coffee for us.

"Finally! I thought that I was going to have to come in there with a bucket of water and wake you up myself!"

"Sorry Iz!"

"Come on Clary, drink up," she handed me a steaming mug of fresh coffee. "We're going to be late!"

"Ok, ok! I'm coming!" I quickly tried to gulp down my coffee burning my mouth in the process before running out the door behind Isabelle.

We arrived at Alec and Jace's apartment on time at 8:30. God it's early for a Saturday.

Izzie and I grabbed all of our bags that we have had prepared for about a week now. Unfortunately for Jace, he wasn't able to get out of his early morning shift at the hospital, but it gave us a lucky opportunity to get him out of their apartment. He had left around 8, but just to be safe, everyone agreed to meet a half hour later.

Just as we stepped through the door into the apartment which I had learned to know like the back of my hand, Alec bombarded us with questions.

"Did you bring the streamers? And the balloons? What about beer? Did you pick up the beer?"

Izzie was quick to retort, "Well good morning to you too sunshine."

Alec replied with, "Sorry Iz. Good Morning. Happy?"

Isabelle gave him one of her looks and said, "Look crazy, take a breather. Ok? Clary and I brought everything we said that we would."

"Alright. Good. Now where's Magnus? We have to go over the schedule."

Isabelle looked back at me and mouthed, "Oh My God."

I just shook my head and went to dump all of the party supplies on the couch. Meanwhile, Alec was franticly yelling for his new boyfriend to come back into the living room. Alec had just come out as being gay last month, but everyone had already guessed. Telling everyone was just something that he had to do for himself, I think. We all were extremely happy for him when he told us about Magnus. They had actually met at the New Year's Eve party a couple of months ago, but kept their relationship a secret until Alec had the courage to come out.

"Magnus! Get in here! We have things to do!"

Magnus popped his sparkly head out from around the corner with a smirk. "Ok, I'm here bossypants."

Alec blushed and cleared his throat before looking down at his clipboard. And yes, he did have a clipboard. "I have assigned everyone something to do. Isabelle, your on booze duty. You need to run to the liquor store and pick up lots of beer. Magnus, your on decorations, ok? The apartment needs to look awesome."

At this Magnus's smile became even brighter and replied, "Great! I'll go grab my emergency glitter!" He quickly ran off to one of the back rooms in the apartment.

Alec just sighed with a small smile and looked to me to continue with the itinerary. "I'm going to handle the food, but Clary you have the most important job as girlfriend of the birthday boy. He finishes his shift at noon and you have to be there to distract him and keep him from coming back to the apartment before the party starts. You got that?"

"I think I'll be able to manage." I replied with a chuckle.

"Good, in the meantime, you can either help me in the kitchen, or you can help Magnus. Your choice. Ok team! Let's move!" Alec finished with a determined face. He practically sprinted to the kitchen.

Izzie sighed, grabbed her giant purse and left to go to the store. Magnus came back and begun to sort through the mountain of decorations deciding where he wanted things to go.

I smiled a happy smile before following Alec into the kitchen. Alec was already busy mixing a bowl of ingredients. He looked up as I entered the room and smiled. "So you decided to help me then?"

I laugh and say, "Ya. Magnus looks very focused out there and I don't think I should get in the middle of that."

Alec laughs. "Magnus gets that way about parties."

I start chopping some vegetables for the salad. We work in silence for a while before I ask, "So is there a reason that you are getting so worked up about this party? Or is this just your normal party-planner mood?"

Alec sighs and says, "Sorry. I know that I'm being really bossy, but I just want this party to be perfect. His birthday has always been a hard day for him. But this year is different. He has you. I think that having a great birthday for the first time will be a really good thing for Jace, and I believe that you are going to be a major part of that."

My face goes very hot. Great. I probably look like a tomato. "But, it's his birthday. How could anyone feel bad on their birthday?"

Alec stops what he is doing and sucks in a breath, before turning back to his mixing bowl. "Look, Clary… Jace should tell you himself."

By the look on his face I know that I shouldn't ask anything else, but god did I want to. What are all these secrets?

**JPOV**

I just finished what seemed to be the longest shift I have ever worked in my life. All I want to do is go home and call Clary. Today is the worst day of the year for me. I hate my birthday with a passion that I can't even describe. As I walk out of the hospital, I see the most beautiful girl leaning against the side of her car, patiently waiting. My beautiful girl. Clary was there, waiting for me in the parking lot with her vibrant red locks blowing the wind. My day instantly becomes better just by looking at her. She finally notices me and smiles that shy smile that makes my legs weak. I begin to walk over to her.

Finally, I made it over to her and kissed her with everything I had in me.

As I pull away, she takes a minute to catch her breath before saying, "What was that for?"

"For just being you. And showing up right when I need you."

She smiles at me and replies, "Happy birthday, birthday boy."

I tuck a piece of her hair, that had blown out of place, behind her ear and kiss her again. "Thank you."

Clary pulls away and says, "Come on get in. I'm taking you to lunch."

**CPOV**

I have done everything could think of to keep Jace away from the apartment, and thankfully, the afternoon passed quickly and soon enough I was driving him to the party after receiving a text from Izzie saying that they were ready. I held Jace's hand as he led us up to the apartment. I sneakily sent a text to Isabelle that we were on our way up.

Jace got out his keys and unlocked the door. The door swung open and everyone jumped out of hiding and yelled, "SURPRISE!" I'm pretty sure Jace jumped a foot in the air.

He turns to me with a shocked face and says, "Did you know about this?"

I smile at him and wrap my arms around his waist nodding. I feel his arms wrap around me in return as he takes in his surroundings. There were tons of people here. Magnus had done an excellent job at decorating and by the looks of the people that were crowded around the snack table, Alec had succeeded in making edible food.

The party went well. People loved the food and due to the large amount of alcohol that Izzie had picked up, almost everyone got really drunk. Jace seemed to have a great time, which made all of the planning worth it. The party was winding down and almost all of the guests had said their goodbyes. Alec, being one of the people who drank a little too much, had his arm draped across Magnus's shoulder.

The couple walked over to Jace and I. Magnus with a tired smile on his face said, "Happy birthday Jace. I hope that you enjoyed your party, but I'm going to take Alec and bring him back to my place to sleep. If he stays here he's just going to drink more."

Jace smiled at him and replied, "That's probably a good idea. And thank you for all of your help with the party. I really appreciate what you guys did for me."

"It was my pleasure. Clary are you going to be ok cleaning up?"

"Ya Jace and I'll be fine." I smiled at him as I laid my head on Jace's shoulder. I could feel him instantly place his hand on my back.

"Alright. Goodnight then."

Jace and I both replied together with, "Goodnight."

Magnus then half supported, half carried Alec out the door. Isabelle came up to us as well to say goodbye.

Her voice was slurred as she tried to say, "Happy birthday Jace. I'm going to go home now."

Jace just smiled and turned to me and said, "I'm going to get her a cab. I'll be right back."

"Alright, I'm going to start cleaning up." I looked to Iz with a smile and added, "Get some sleep Izzie."

I was in the kitchen washing the dishes when I heard Jace come back inside. I finished what I was doing and went back to the living room to find him.

He came up to me smiling and pulled me against him. "Thank you for everything Clary. I really don't deserve you."

I stare up at him and whisper, "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

He pressed my forehead to his. I closed my eyes as he murmured, "I love you Clary."

"I love you too."

He lifted me up and pressed our lips together with a force I didn't know he had. I ripped my shirt off as he carried us to his bedroom. He laid me down on his bed and took of his own shirt before coming back down and kissing my neck. I let out a low moan. I felt his hands moving down my body and trying to unhook my jeans. I broke our kiss to kick of my pants before taking off his.

Jace then stopped to look down at me. He slowly ran his fingers through my wavy hair and whispered, "Don't ever leave me Clary. I don't know what I would do if you left me."

I blush and reply, "I promise Jace. I would never be able to leave you anyway."

He kisses me slowly laying me back down into the soft pillows. We continued on into a blissful night.

**Still CPOV**** (The Next Morning)**

It was early when I woke up. I left Jace to get myself a cup of coffee. I also went and retrieved Jace's present from where I had hidden it yesterday, before grabbing a blanket and sitting by the window to wait for Jace to wake up.

A half hour later, Jace came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Good morning." He kissed the top of my head.

I smile at him as he comes and sits beside me. "Good morning birthday boy."

He looked at me in surprise and laughed. "What? My birthday was yesterday. We literally just celebrated it."

"I know I just didn't want to give you your present when there was everybody here." I hand him the large object wrapped in blue giftwrap. "I wanted to see your face when you opened it."

Jace smiles at me and begins to rip apart the paper. His smile leaves his face as he sees the gift in its entirety. He slowly lifts his eyes to search mine.

He looked shocked as he said, "Clary… how did you do this?" The present that I had given him was a painting that I had done myself. It was a copy of the picture of his mother when she was pregnant with him.

I looked back at him shyly and replied, "When you took me to meet you dad, he showed me that picture. The image stuck with me, so I decided to paint it. I thought that you might like it. Do you… do you like it?"

Still in shock, he reaches forward and takes my hands in his. "Clary… This is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me. I…Thank you. But, how did you know-"

I interrupt him before he can finish by placing one of my hands to his face. "Jace, it's ok." I smiled at him and continued softly, "You don't have to tell me what happened to her until your ready to. And if you're never ready, then that's ok too."

Jace looked at me in pure astonishment. "You are amazing. I love you so much, Clary." He finished breathlessly.

I feel a tear run down my cheek as I reply, "I love you too. More than you know."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	7. Secrets

**Author's Note: Hey, I know it was a long wait for this update but the holidays rolled around and things just got really busy. Anyways, to the people who asked for a certain character to be brought back to the story, I want to tell you that I just might do so in the possible future…. (hint, hint. wink, wink) Let me know your thoughts and feelings about this if you want me to do so! REVIEW! Happy Holidays, Katslove0897**

**CPOV**

When you think about life, you realize that no matter how hard you try, never know when something is about to happen. I had no idea that I was going to meet Jace that night at the party and I certainly didn't anticipate that I would end up falling in love. But what you need to remember is that to truly live your life, you need to learn to forgive and move on from the tribulations in your past. Jace learnt this last night.

* * *

**5 hours ago**

It was about 2:30 in the morning when I was woken up by the horribly annoying buzzing of my phone that was resting on my side table beside my bed. Groggily, I sat up and reached over to answer my phone.

"Hello?"

There was a pause before a broken voice answered. "C-clary?"

At the sound of his voice I instantly became awake. "Jace?... Jace, what happened?"

I could hear him as he let out a soft sob. "Clary. Please Clary I need you." He let out another sob. "Please, Clary. Please."

"I'm on my way. Just hold on. I will be right there." I ran out of my room grabbing my car keys in my hast and slammed the front door shut behind me. I drove over to his apartment in a haze of scared tears. When I finally reached his apartment, I had no idea what I was walking into. I opened the door to a dark apartment. The only source of light was the beams of moonlight that were coming in through the windows. I slowly closed the door behind me.

"Jace?" I called out. I walked around to his bedroom passing Alec's, which was empty as usual because he was practically living with Magnus now. I entered Jace's room that was strewn apart. I suddenly noticed a dark shape sitting on the floor, leaning against the side of the bed with its legs crushed against its chest. He turned his head towards me with a tear-streaked face. My heart broke just looking at him.

"Jace." I ran over to him and hugged him to my body.

He pushed my arms away and stood up to start pacing around the room. "I watched a man die today." He said not looking at me.

"Oh Jace." I said sadly. "I'm so sorry."

Jace replied brokenly, "But that's not even the worst part, Clary. He died because of me. I stood there watching this man struggle to breath and I… I froze! Everything I have ever learned went right out of my head! I knew how to save him. It's my fault. It's my fault that he's dead."

"It is Not. Your. Fault. The doctors should have been watching him." I said sternly.

"My mother was in labor with me for three days." Jace said quietly.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about? I thought we were talking about what happened at the hospital." I said confused.

Jace quickly spun to me in a fit of undeniable angry sadness. "Three days Clary! Three days she was in labor with me."

I knew in that instant that this was the story I had been waiting to hear. All of the feelings that he had been keeping inside himself for so long finally came surging back up to the surface.

"My mother was in labor with me for three days. When I finally came out, she was so weak." Jace told me distraught. He silently sat down on the side of the bed and put his head in his hands. "She had lost a lot of blood, and the doctors couldn't stop it. She died shortly after I was born. She couldn't even hold me once! Not once! She was just too weak. That picture that my dad showed you was the very last one that was ever taken of her. My mother died because of me! Because of me, Clary! It is my fault that she's dead and why that man is dead. I grew up without a mom, Clary! No child should have to go through life without a parent. No one deserves that! Now, I am the reason that man's family will grow up without him. It's my fault! It's all my fault!" He finished crying into my shoulder.

I suddenly realized that I was crying too when I grabbed his face in my hands and forced him to look at me.

"Jace, it was Not. Your. Fault. Don't you dare say that ever again. Do you understand me? Your mother died tragically, but it was Not. Your. Fault. Ok? You are the most loving person that I have ever met in my life and I love you for being who you are."

Jace looked into my eyes and replied, "Do you even know why I wanted to become a doctor Clary? I thought that if I could just save one person from leaving their families then everything would be worth it. Every year of studying and preparation. Everything. Tonight was my chance to finally prove that I could do something good and I froze! I knew how to save him and all I could do was stand there!"

"Jace, listen to me! None of this was your fault! Don't blame yourself for something that you couldn't control!"

As I watched Jace in his rawest form, when he was riddled with grief, I knew exactly what to say. "You are not alone Jace. You will never be alone. I love you. Your Dad loves you. Your friends love you. Your mother loves you. Even if she can't be here to tell you herself."

Jace looked at me with his big eyes and kissed me softly. "I love you Clary. You are everything to me."

I pulled him into my arms and slowly tugged us over to lie down in the bed. I stroked his golden blond hair and let him fall asleep in my arms.

* * *

**Present Time**

**Still CPOV**

I didn't fall back asleep after Jace. I just held him and stared up at the ceiling thinking about everything. I felt him stir beside me.

"Good morning Clary." Jace said quietly beside me.

I looked down at the love of my life beside me and smiled. "Good morning."

"I want to thank you Clary. I was in a really bad place last night, and you stayed with me through it all."

"Of course I did." I smiled at him. "Where else would I be?"

He smiled sadly and said, "My mother died on my birthday. Do you even know ho much your painting meant to me when you gave it to me?" I suddenly noticed that he had hung it on the wall right beside his bed.

A small tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. "I'm glad you liked it."

We were quiet for a moment before I said, "Jace, thank you for telling me about your mom."

"Clary, I have never felt so close to someone before. I wanted to tell you. I needed to tell you. Please, I don't want anymore secrets between us ok?"

I smiled again and replied, "Ok, Jace. I promise. No more secrets." If only I could tell him.

**Author's Note: Hey sorry I know that this was a short chapter and a pretty sad one, but I just needed to get it off my chest and get the whole Jace's mother thing cleared up. Let me know what you thought and if there is anything that you want to see happen in the story. Thanks for reading! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
